FlameClan
Leader :Birchstar - Protective, light, sleek, soft-furred, slender, brown tabby tom with black stripes on his tail, amber eyes, thorn sharp claws, nicks in his ears, and massive battle scars. RP'D by: Flame Deputy :Hiddenshade- Handsome black smoke tabby tom with vibrant green eyes. RP'D by: Silverwhisker Medicine Cat Frostleaf - Snowy white she-cat with black stripes, and clear, round, bright, icy blue eyes. RP'D by: Whiskers Medicine Cat Apprentice :Jasminepetal - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes. RP'D by: Whiskers Warriors Mapleshine- Stunning, slender snow-shoe and white she-cat with icy-blue eyes and soft fur. RP'D by: Whiskers Wrenfight- Black tom with deep yellow eyes. RP'D by: Stormver Cardinalblaze- Small and slender ginger and white she-cat with soft blue eyes. RP'D by: Silverwhisker Lilysong- A huge light brown she-cat with broad shoulders, and darker brown stripes down her body. She has a white tipped tail, beautiful jade green eyes, white paws and a white splotch on her muzzle. RP'D by: Dusk Cloudflight - Fluffy grey she-cat. RP'D by: Racer Blossomstripe - Sleek torioseshell/calico she-cat with amber eyes. RP'D by: Flame Acornheart - Brown tabby tom tinted with ginger, big green eyes. RP'D by: Ripple Copperdusk - A dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. RP'D by: Bramble Icicleleap - Snowy white she-cat with turqiouse blue eyes. Snowy Brightsong - White and ginger patched she-cat. RP'D by: Snowy Honeystripe - Creamy ginger she-cat with turqiouse eyes. RP'D by: Dawnfeather Mottlespots - Mottled black, white, and grey tom with bright golden eyes. RP'D by: Flame Birdsong - bengal tom. RP'D by: Dark Longleg - tall brown and black tom. RP'D by: Thunder Sunstorm - pretty reddish she-cat with a black tail and darker tail (somali) RP'D By: Whiskers Blazeflame - handsome reddish tom with a black tail and darker legs (somali) RP'D By: Whiskers Oliveheart - Grey she-cat with one green eye and one red eye. RP'D by: Lily Silverstorm - Light grey shecat with dark stormy blue eyes. RP'D by Stormver Stormwillow - Thin, pale silver tabby shecat with lime green eyes. RP'D by Stormver Wolfclaw - Grey shecat with dark grey ears, tailtip, and paws. RP'D by Stormver Frozenstream - white tom with icy blue eyes. RP'D by Bramble Firestripe - dark orange tom with bright blue eyes. RP'D by Flame Duskwhisper - black smoke tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white chest and paws. RP'D by: Whiskers Mudlog - Brown tabby tom with green eyes. RP'D by: Lily Moonfall - Sleek grey she-cat with pebble blue eyes. RP'D by: Lily Redfur - Sleek red tom with amber eyes. Distant ancestor of Robin. RP'D by: Flame Firedream - Orange she-cat. RP'D by: Lily Hawktalon - brown tabby tom. RP'D by: Thunder Apprentices Stormpaw - Handsome, athletic dark blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. RP'D By: Whiskers Shadowpaw - black tom. RP'D By: Flame Emberpaw - ginger and gray she-cat. RP'D By: Flame Scarletpaw - russet she-cat with darker flecks. RP'D By: Whiskers Nightpaw - Black tom with icy blue eyes. RP'D by Stormver Adderpaw - silver tom with black spots RP'D by: Thunder Skypaw - ''' '''is a small, slim blue gray she-cat with darker blue-gray tabby stripes and as they go down to her tail, the stripes get a darker and darker blue-gray. RP'D by: Icy Owlpaw - Brown tabby tom. RP'D by: Lily Queens Streampaw- Blue-gray shecat with deep streamy blue eyes, mother to Frozenstream's kits: Bluekit, Icekit, Silverkit, and Swiftkit. RP'D by: Stormver Cardinalblaze - (See warriors); Expecting Birchstar's kits. RP'd By: Whiskers Stormwillow - Thin, pale silver tabby shecat with lime green eyes, expecting Hawktalon's kits. RP'D by Stormver Kits Spottedkit - she-kit with an unknown description. RP'D by: Thunder Wolfkit - Grey tom. RP'D by: Lily Bluekit - Blue-gray tom with blue eyes. RP'D by: Bramble Silverkit - Gray she-cat with white patches, and yellow eyes. RP'D by: Bramble Icekit - White tom. RP'D by: Stormver Swiftkit - Black-and-white she-cat. RP'D by: Stormver Patchkit - Tom. Lilykit - She-cat Dustkit - Tom. Riverkit - She-cat. RP'd by: Thunder Grasskit - Calico tom. RP'd by: Thunder Primrosekit - Calico she-cat. RP'd by: Flame Elders Mallowbreeze- Silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes. RP'D by: Blazey Silentcloud - White tom with brown markings and abyss grey eyes. RP'D by: Lily Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan